The present invention is with respect to a sewer cleaning vehicle with a swilling or clean water tank for supplying a sewer cleaning hose having a sewer cleaning nozzle and designed to be lowered into a sewer to be cleaned, and furthermore with a waste tank joined up with one end of an aspiration hose designed to be lowered into the sewer. There is furthermore a pumping connection joining the waste tank with the swilling water tank and a system, having a water cleaning unit, for topping up the swilling water tank with water from the waste tank.
The swilling water tank may be designed for functioning as a settling vessel for separation of any dirt still in the water, as part of the water cleaning unit. In known vehicles of this sort, the swilling or cleaning water tank is not walled off into spaces: Although there is a certain amount of settling out of dirt from the water, the settling effect is frequently not great enough because there is no full separating effect in the swilling water tank.